Changing what was Thought Perfect
by lizzielol
Summary: Hinata is entering the summer before her senior year. She has been deemed 'perfect' but is everything how people thought it was? Hinata meets a new group of friends who help her realize that her life is far beyond what she thought it was.SasuhinaOocish AU
1. Chapter 1: Departure

Changing what was thought perfect

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is not mine. That is Kishi. Also some events are taken from The Truth about Forever by Sarah Dessen. It is my favorite book and I couldn't help but think about Hinata and Sasuke. I hate taking ideas from other stories, especially books, but much of this is to my imagination. PLEASE FORGIVE ME SARAH DESSEN!!! YOU ARE MY FAVORITE AUTHOR!!

Alright. First real story. Flames are accepted, but in a review please keep it nice. You may send a personal message to me and flame my butt off. DEFINATE OOC ness!!!!!! AU Neji is NOT Hinata's cousin.

* * *

Hinata was always considered the 'perfect' girl in high school. She was on student counsel, she organized dances, and she was a straight 'A' honor student. What they thought though was not what Hinata saw herself as. She saw herself as a normal girl working hard to impress her father. She was never a genius, but she stayed up late at night to study and received tutoring in every subject, no matter if she really needed it. She even had a boyfriend. He was handsome, considered the smartest guy in school, and they were never separated. Neji never liked showing his affection, and despised the way two people would just make out in the middle of the hallway, so it became off limits to even hold hands, so many people didn't really understand their relationship, but Hinata didn't care. When she really needed someone, he was there. When she was a wreck from her mother's death, he fixed her. He made her better than she ever was. He made her stronger, and pushed her passed her limits.

Hinata's mom was always her best friend. When her father tore her down, her mom used to be the one that picked up the pieces. She always comforted her and spoke words that always seemed to help her get back on her feet. Hinata never cared to be 'perfect' and thought it was fine to be who she was, so she always ignored her father's demands and her mom always supported her.

Then one day, the day after Hinata's birthday, four days after Christmas and three days before New Years Eve, Her mom came to her room in the early morning and asked her to go for a run. Hinata, being a soccer player, always ran to keep her stamina up with her mom, who was her coach. That day though she told her mom no. She wanted to sleep. She never realized that would be the last time she would see her mom.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hinata? Hinata?" Someone spoke. Hinata soon recovered from her dreaming and looked towards the voice that she knew so well. She looked at Neji, who was packing to leave her for the whole summer. They had never been separated for more than a weekend for two years, but now he was going to leave for three whole months.

"Sorry Neji, what were you saying?" Hinata asked while staring at Neji. She wanted to remember every detail of him. She loved him so much, even though she never said it, she knew she did. She also knew he loved her, even if he also never said it, after two (really one and three fourths) years how couldn't someone? Hinata knew that it wasn't like him to show his emotions, but she also knew him very well.

"I was saying that we should double check to make sure everything is here." He spoke softly, but Hinata knew he was starting to get annoyed so she quickly picked up the list that was lying on his bed and began to scroll down the list. "Laptop?" She read from the first line.

He walked over to his computer case and checked. "Yes." Then he closed the case up again.

It went on from item to item. Most of the things on the list, he was able to answer quickly, because of his photographic memory he could remember himself putting it in one of the bags.

Once Hinata finished, she closed her eyes and began to remember her relationship with him. Her father's best friend and business partner was ironically Neji's dad. She remembered her father once saying that they were like brothers. It was also ironic, how Hinata never met Neji until her first year of high school in which they shared math class. Both of their fathers, no matter how close they had become, never allowed the two families to meet, so it was funny that when Hinata's dad dropped her off at Neji's house to study that there parents saw each other from across the yard. In her mind it was like fate, not at the time though. Her father always pressured her about taking over the family business, and Neji was too by his own father. In Hinata's mind, she figured she would stay with Neji forever so there would be no troubles about which child would take over the company. She never really cared for the company though, she thought that it was not the job for her, and even at a small age she knew she would never run it.

Hinata sighed and fell backwards on Neji's bed. She was confused on what she was going to do for three whole months without him. After her mom died, she couldn't take playing soccer anymore, and definitely couldn't see her mom be replaced as if it was that easy to replace someone. She tried to avoid her teammates and other friends she made in sports. She used to be a tomboy, so most of her friends were also. She lost many friends in eighth grade, and she became Neji's girlfriend so soon afterward in ninth grade that any new friendships she was forming were quickly diminished. Being with Neji all the time, she had no more time for friends, and he never enjoyed having her friends around anyways. Hinata never minded, she always felt safe with him.

"Hinata, my parents are waiting in the car, we should leave." Hinata gave one more sigh before opening her light purple eyes to see Neji standing by the door with all bags in hand. She left the comfort of his room and headed down the flight of stairs. She had to open the front door for him, since he had no spare hands due to all four bags, one on his back, one on a shoulder and two in both hands.

They walked down the path in silence. Hinata looked at Neji to see no sadness in him, just what seem to be anticipation. She smiled to herself, but it was in spite of herself. She always knew that this is how he was, he showed no emotion in anything. She was lucky to get a kiss at school, or to have there two legs touch when sitting next to each other, but lately she had wanted more. She knew he never changed, but it seemed different. In ninth grade, she was fine with what they had, but now summer before senior year, she seemed to want more from the relationship. She figured that she would be asking too much, he had done so much for her, he was her crutch, she couldn't ask for more.

Entering the car, she felt the tension rise in her. As she sat in the back seat next to Neji, she buckled her seatbelt with a silent click. She was always this way when she was around his parents. His father reminded her of her own dad in so many ways. His mother, though kind, always gave her an impression like she thought different then what she spoke. She was one of those people you figured always judged you and talked behind your back. Hinata never had proof, but she gave off that vibe.

"So, Hinata Neji says that you will be taking over his job at the recreational center is that correct?" Neji father spoke after minutes of silence. Hinata broke from her view out the window and looked in the rear view mirror above the dash to look at him.

She cleared her throat and began to speak a response. "Yes sir, I will be working in the library till the end of the summer." She watched his face change from emotion to emotion. Unlike his son, he could not hide it very well, but he always seemed to regain his posture after a few seconds of contemplating. At this time, he genuinely seemed interested, which Hinata didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

"Are you going to be able to handle the task? You can't be distracted from summer vacation." He stated in a matter of factly tone. Hinata analyzed his expression. He always seems to think that Hinata was beneath his son, and even though his mother was the sweetest person to Hinata, she knew she felt the same. She would never be good enough for there precious son.

"Yes sir, I will be focused." She spoke, but what she really wanted to say was a lot more. She wanted them to finally accept her, but she knew it was never going to happen. They peeled off the highway and drove into the short term parking of the airport. Hinata quickly got out of the car, and went to help Neji with his luggage. She gently rubbed his finger with hers, as she handed him the luggage. Every now and then she would slip in little signs of affection so that she could save herself from her thoughts. She quickly looked at Neji to see if it went over well. He realized what she was doing, but he didn't seem to mind, probably because he knew it would be hard for her to be without him for so long.

Reaching the gate, the officer informed them that they could go no further. His father shook his hand and began talking privately to him, Hinata guessed about how he should do his best, but she knew that he didn't have to tell Neji, he always did everything with 110. Above and beyond. He hugged his mom and said he loved her. Oh how Hinata wished he would say that to her before he left. She needed to hear it with her own ears. His parents soon made there way to a window and stared at planes taking off. Hinata, thankful for this small gesture of kindness from them, made her way to Neji.

Without him knowing, she quickly gave him a hug. For a split second, she didn't care for his opinions on PDA **(1)**, if he was leaving for the whole summer she was making sure that she had made a proper good bye. She inhaled deeply to try to remember his scent. It was soap and cologne mixed together in a way that Hinata found intoxicating. She has become so accustom to his scent, she wanted it to linger on her for the rest of the summer.

After she was satisfied she pulled away. "I will email frequently, so you won't have to worry." Hinata smiled, as if it was that simple to keep a relationship strong was from messages. That is what friends do, not boyfriends and girlfriends.

"I know...I know." Hinata spoke with as much happiness as she could render.

He then pulled her into one last hug and kissed her on the lips. It all happened so fast that Hinata didn't have time to react.

He then said another round of good byes before heading through the metal detector to the other side. So Hinata didn't get to hear his confession of love to her. She watched as he left, and how he seemed to walk so perfectly, if that is even possible and made a left to his gate. She let out a sigh, which she seemed to do a lot lately, and walked towards the parking, where his parents already left for. Now she had to have an awkward 15 minute ride home, and she didn't even have Neji there to support her.

* * *

**(1)** PDA Public Display of Affection

Okay that is chapter one!!! PLEASE tell me what you guys think!! I will try to update soon, read my oneshot if you want. Thanks

-Lizzie, Aka Akira


	2. Chapter 2: New Job

Changing what Thought was Perfect 

**Disclaimer**: Nothing has changed from my previous chapter. If you didn't read those disclaimers, please go back to the last chapter and review them. Thanks.

Okay this is chapter two, and it is a little bit longer than ch. 1, but not by much. Hope you enjoy! I rushed this one out there.

* * *

Hinata's father owns a software company, and not just any one, the number one seller in America at the time. Even though they were living pretty well now, she could still remember back in the day when they were dirt poor going from home to home. Hanabi was too young at the time, but Hinata remembers it perfectly, from getting her only box of stuff, that she didn't even bother to unpack, to when she laid in bed late at night to hear her mother crying, and her father comforting. Even if they always told her it would be alright, she was always worried. She was the most worried when she heard her dad talking about this man he met that had big plans with some software ideas. Yes that was a tense time. She remember going to a bank, she couldn't remember where, and watching her father as he took out all their life savings, the only thing that kept them from being homeless, and invest it in something that wasn't guaranteed to succeed. Everything seemed to work out in the end though, and she has never moved away to another town since. She was safe.

Her mother spent her time writing children's books. Hinata remembered all the promises of wealth and love at the end of the fairy tales, and how she always wished every night while looking at the moon that she could have her fairy tale. To have her prince charming. To have her happily ever after. Hinata now gave up on her fairy tale ending. After her mom's passing, the world just seemed so unfair. She would never have her happy ending, but occasionally, without her dad knowing, search under her bed for the stacks of short stories and books her mom wrote. If she ever had a bad dream about her mom, she would take out a random book and start reading. She memorized every word and detail in the books, but she still read.

Her bad dreams always seem to end the same way. With her mother dieing, and then her sister. Hinata had the displeasure of watching her mother perish on that street. The street where she was struck down by an inattentive car. What made it worse, the car never stopped. It ran all the stop lights until it turned out of the neighborhood and left Hinata's vision of sight. A near by neighbor saw the incident and immediately called 911, but it was too late, her mother died before the ambulance even made it.

The doctor always said she died on impact, but Hinata didn't believe him. She ran to her mother and held her hand, and even if it was the faintest thing, she could swear she felt her mother squeeze back. Hinata knew her mother felt all the pain of the crush bones and bleeding organs. She could feel her head gushing out blood that fell onto hinata's bare legs. She knew she was going to die, and couldn't do a single thing about it.

Hinata always seemed to blame herself. If she had just ran with her mom, she could have pulled her into the safety of the grass. If Hinata ran with her mom, she would have made sure that she would be safe. But she wasn't there. After a few minutes of contemplating on whether or not to go, her mother had already left. Hinata changed her mind and ran fast to catch up with her mother, but she wasn't fast enough. In her mind, it was all her fault.

* * *

Hinata woke up with beads of sweat rolling down her face and panting deeply. In addition to her mother dieing in her dreams, she has found a new fear of having her little sister die as well. After losing her mother she couldn't bare to lose her sister. She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. Looking at the clock besides her bed she saw red lights flashing 3:30. Her eyes slowly turned to a picture that resided next to the alarm. It was a picture of her family taken years before at the beach.

She loved that picture so much because everyone looks so natural. Not posed like in the other family photos, this was just a random moment when her aunt took a picture with a Polaroid. It was her, her sister, father, and...Her mother. Hinata was tanning the moment before this photo was taken. Her sister decided to throw a bucket of sea water on her and Hinata chased after her sister out of pure anger. After a while though, it turned into a game, like tag in a way. Hinata's mom, ever the joker, threw a beach ball at Hinata's head. After that the picture was taken. Hanabi was laughing holding the beach ball under her arm, her father too was laughing off to the side at his goofy wife who was hugging Hinata and then she picked Hinata up onto her shoulders. Hinata was younger and definitely shorter. Even though the picture didn't seem like much to most eyes, to Hinata it was everything. It was showing one of her most favorite moments in life. Hinata, hair dripping wet had the biggest smile as she put bunny ears on her mother, and Hanabi about to throw the beach ball at her father, who was laughing in amusement. Hinata has never seen her father laugh as much as he did that day, it is just not in his nature to be playful.

Hinata got up from her bed and gently tip toed out of her room towards the opposite end of the hallway. In addition to reading her mother's books, she frequently visited her little sister's room to make sure she was okay. That she was safe.

She quietly opened Hanabi's door to reveal a small sleeping form on the twin mattress. Soccer posters plagued every single wall of her bedroom, many of them being Hinata's old ones. To Hinata's disappointment, after she quit soccer, her sister swiftly picked it up. Hinata wanted to be disconnected to anything soccer related, and seeing her sister playing forward in every game broke her heart. She never told her sister though, because you see Hinata is the type of person who put other's feelings ahead of her own. All she ever wanted was for the other person to be happy, despite her sadness.

She felt an urge to get closer, and she inched her way towards Hanabi's bed. The sleeping form turned around, making Hinata believe she woke her up, but the younger girl remained sleeping. With her now facing Hinata, she is able to see her younger sister's face. It resembled much of the younger version of Hinata. It was now cut short in a sporty fashion, most likely to keep it out of her eyes, and had a deep tan from all the days she practiced late into the night. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Hinata doubted that she ever even dreamed about their mother's death, which is probably because she wasn't there. Hinata was envious of her sister's life in a small way. She didn't have to go through all the trouble Hinata had to go through.

Suddenly her sister opened her eyes slowly and then opened fully in shock of finding her sister standing above her. "H-Hinata? What are you doing?" She interrogated, with a look of confusion across her face. Hinata wasn't too sure what to say. She knew she couldn't tell her the truth, she would never burden anyone with her constant thoughts. No, she kept it very well hidden indeed. No one knew her true feelings, not even Neji. Hinata doubted that he would understand anyways. He was an unemotional person towards others, and he has never lost someone like Hinata has.

Realizing that she had let her mind race, made a pause go through the room. She quickly tried to think of an excuse. Nothing was coming to mind though, I mean would you be able to explain why you were hovering over you little sister, watching her sleep? Hinata played it off though and gently smiled, "Um, I thought I heard something from your room, and I just wanted to check on you." Hinata hoped that her sister would buy her excuse., but Hanabi looked skeptical.

"Okay." Hanabi spoke dragging out the 'o' in a way that said she didn't fully believe her.

"Alright Hanabi, good night, sorry for waking you." Hinata whispered, realizing how late it was. She turned on her heal and headed towards the door and closed it gently behind her. All that could be heard was the gentle patting of Hinata's feet from the second floor as she made her way back to her room.

Upon entering she went straight for under her bed, without hesitation and pulled out one of her mother's works of art. Or at least that is what her mom used to refer to her books as.

She rolled the light switch to her lamp and started to read about a little duck that was caught in a huge storm that was separated from his mother. Basically the moral of the story was that little people can still fight hard and survive. That even if you seem weak, you have a hidden strength within one self. Hinata smiled sadly as she gently flipped each page revealing colorful pictures that went along with the text.

* * *

Hinata was a very rare woman to say the least. Only a small percentage of the human population can actually possess purple eyes, and Hinata was one of the lucky few. Not only purple, but it was a very light violet color. After she stopped soccer, her skin turned into a very pale color, and usually pale skin doesn't fit people well, but on Hinata it was beautiful and complemented her light eyes very well. She grew her hair out past her shoulders, and now able to see the bluish tint that it actually has. Yes, Hinata is a very rare beauty that many would die for. 

Hinata though, failed to see her own beauty. To her she just had abnormal eyes, and an unhealthy pale glow. Honestly, she didn't even know why Neji liked her. She is a very oblivious one in deed.

Her first day of work was just the same. Walking past the two co workers of Neji, she felt that she was inferior to them.

The one she knew as Ashley removed her eyes up from some papers that she was working on and stared at Hinata. "Oh, that is right. You work today." Hinata felt a twinge come upon her. Ashley said it in a way that made Hinata feel like she was out of place. Hinata was pretty sure that she knew Hinata was starting today. The girls were like female Nejis in every way, down to being prepared for everything. The only difference was Neji was a whole lot sweeter. Hinata has met these girls several times while waiting for Neji to get off work, and the girls spoke in hush tone to each other while occasionally looking in Hinata's direction. They thought that Hinata wasn't good enough for him.

"Oh, Hinata. I guess this is your seat there." Gabrielle spoke while pointing with her pen to another area right next to hers. It was at the very far end from the door, and as Hinata entered, she realized that both chairs of the girls blocked her way. Hinata figured that they would at least move so that she could get past, but as she stood there no one budged. Not saying a word though, Hinata began to swerve through the other workstations and chairs and made her way to her area.

"Lunch is at one o' clock, and you must be back at one thirty sharp." Ashley spoke up once again from her silence. Neither other girl picked there head up from the papers that they were working on. Hinata, looking at her desk, found nothing lying there waiting for her to start.

"Since it is your first day, we figured that we should ease you into work." Gabrielle stated, as she probably noticed Hinata out of the corner of her eye looking for something to do. "You can start checking in all the return books and putting them in alphabetical order onto that cart. Fiction on the top shelf, nonfiction on the bottom."

So work began. As Hinata got up from her seat and made her way to the back, she could see a clock above the side door. '8:09' Hinata thought to herself. 'Just 4 hours and 51 minutes until lunch break.' She reassured herself as the clock moved its minute hand. '50 minutes.'

The clock ticked by, and was the only sound within the library. Normally Hinata enjoyed the silence. It was a quiet time to think, but in this environment, Hinata was so tense that she was afraid to even breathe, for fear that someone would hear. Hinata decided that she hated the library.

When lunch finally came, and the two girls put up a sign reading, 'back at' and then had one of those clocks that you could put what time you would be back. "Um, Gabrielle, Ashley...If you want I could stay here for lunch and then take my break later so that there would be someone at the desk." Hinata said in a low voice that she herself could barely hear. Luckily since the rest of the huge library was empty and silence, her voice echoed in the slightest and reached their ears.

The two girls look at each other and then Ashley speaks up. "No, that won't be necessary. This way is the best." And with that she closed the conversation and headed out the doors of the library. Hinata sighed, but picked up her lunch that she made and headed out the doors. She walked through the Rec Center, to the backdoors where she sat on a bench and began to eat her PB &J sandwich. As she started to eat it, she stopped herself, no longer feeling hungry threw the sandwich in a nearby garbage can and made her way back to library where she planned to wait for thirty minutes.

As she walked towards the entrance though, something stopped her. Next to the Rec Center, there were several fields, one being a soccer field. Normally this wouldn't have fazed her, but on one of the fields she noticed a boy around her age teaching little children to kick the ball. Hinata knew this boy, his name was Naruto. Hinata found herself walking towards the field and watching as he taught the children the game of soccer.

Naruto used to be on her old soccer team in middle school. She remembered when she was 12 she had the biggest crush on him. He had medium blonde hair with electric blue eyes, and a wonderful smile that used to make Hinata melt. Now, at age 17, he still seemed to have that same smile on. He laughed and smiled as he taught the children the basics. She watched as the little kids start to kick the number 4 size ball. Their small little legs carrying them across the field. Hinata unconsciously smiled. The little kids seemed so happy, so carefree.

Before Hinata had time to realize, a whole 20 minutes had passed. She stood up from the small bench and made her way towards the main entrance to the Recreational Center. She passed the front desk, and turned right and opened the first door seen. Walking into the quiet space, she had a clear view to one of the clocks that resided all around the vast Library. She was 5 minutes early. Happy that she had, not only gotten there on time, but also had come back early.

Once she turned the corner though, she felt the corners of her mouth quickly downfall. Apparently Ashley and Gabrielle had gotten there early too, but as Hinata opened the low swinging door and passed their workstations, she felt that she was late, rather than _early._

She sat down at her designated spot and began to work (as in looking through random papers to see if she _had_ anything to do). She swore that she could feel their penetrating matching brown eyes staring upon her. She began to feel slightly nervous, but showed no sign of it. She was very good at hiding any emotion that she possessed, as long as they couldn't see her eyes. Her one weakness. She knew her eyes would express all her feelings and emotions in one simple look, as long as the person knew what to look for.

Two more hours pass, and all Hinata managed to accomplish was to show a young girl where the bathroom was. The other two always took over for any questions that were directed to Hinata. 'They are just easing me into working here.' Hinata believed.

Noticing that work was finished for the day, she stood up and started out the information center, where she worked. Passing the other two, she realized that they weren't leaving. 'Do they work late?' Hinata pondered, as she waved goodbye to them, having only a slight movement of their hands in response.

Walking out of those double doors to the main Rec was like life being born. As soon as the door opened her ears filled from their emptiness with sounds of laughter and running from all the different kids. She took a deep breath in and smiled. She enjoyed the relaxed feel to everything outside of the library.

In the parking lot as she opened her car door, she noticed Naruto come running from the fields into a truck, and the driver wore a rather blank expression upon his face. Hinata also remembered this boy as Naruto's older brother. He was about 19 to be precise (Naruto was only 15; yes Hinata liked a younger man). She thought hard to remember his name. What was it? Then it clicked, his name was Sasuke. Sasuke was the total opposite of Naruto, what with his dark eyes, almost appearing black, pure black hair and pale skin, you would wonder how they would be brothers.

Hinata got into her car and started the engine as the truck pulled out of the parking lot into the busy intersection.

* * *

**Okay this is chapter 2. Sorry I know it isn't the best chapter, and I didn't really edit to see how it flowed. so yeah, sorry. I pormise that I will make my next chapter better, I just REALLY wanted to get this story out today and I am cutting corners to get it done.**

**So flames are accepted. sigh I think I deserve some on this chapter. **

Okay well that is it for Chapter 2, please review! I love reviews, even if I have only gotten a few from my stories. Check out my oneshot for Sasuhina too. Thanks, until next time

-Lizzie, AKA Akira


	3. Chapter 3: A Message Recieved

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, that is kishi, do not own Truth about forever, that is Sarah Dessen. I twisted the story around enough though that it is still original.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

In tenth grade when Hinata took driver's Education, her teacher loved her from the beginning. She was slow, cautious, and most of all attentive to her driving. She never let her eyes fall from the road. It was just another thing that Hinata was perfect at. She never once had an accident or even as much as a ticket since she started driving. If her cell phone rang while she was in drive, she would remind herself of the reason why she couldn't pick up, her mother. The Hit and Run definitely was an impact on her driving. The driver of the car was never caught; even though they were close one time to find the hiding suspect. After as long as this case was, the police literally stopped trying. Back to Hinata's driving though, since she never knew why the person hit her mother, she would make sure she was never distracted from anything. What if that person in the white suburban was talking on their cell phone? What if that is why they took away their mother's life? Hinata couldn't even bare to think about it. 

So when her cell phone rang, she naturally ignored it. After a minute, her phone beeped indicating she had a message. Her driving always took an extra five minutes, because ever since she received her car, she never passed _that_ street. It was the street at the main entrance of her neighborhood in which her mother's life was brutally taken from her.

She had to drive an extra two miles down Collier parkway and turn left onto a smaller street so that she could come in through the back of the very large neighborhood. When she was little, very little, when she first started to run with her mother, she remembered running by all the yet-to-be-built houses from a very large distance. At that age she didn't have the stamina to run as much as many others, so the frequently stopped to walk.

She always thought her home looked like a miniature desert. Vast in size, with sand hill cranes roaming along every square foot of area there. Once her dog Scruffy, a golden retriever, chased one of the sand hill cranes down their street until the sand on the newly paved road made him slip and his hind legs spread out far from her to make her fall. He just sat their, a little puppy still, and turned his head back to look at Hinata.

Now as she turned into her street she realized how much had really changed. Nothing from her childhood remained around her; she had nothing to cling to.

Parking into the driveway, Hinata sees her father's car is missing from his side. Picking up her cell phone from her purse, she began to press buttons for her mailbox. Hitting the last one, she began to listen. She was hoping it was Neji, but to her disappointment it was her father explaining the he had to work late and couldn't make it home for dinner. As if that was new, he always works late into the night at his work, distracting himself from anything that might come to his mind from relaxing.

When Hiashi didn't work, it gave him time to think, which was never good for him. Ever since her mom's death, he has been pulling in overtime like there was no tomorrow. In addition to removing any reminisce of Hinata's mom, he wouldn't even dare to let himself think about her. It was like there were no good times to think back to about her mom, only her death.

Closing in on the front porch, she notices a package lying on the front mat. Hinata could feel her heart skip a beat as the first thing that crosses her mind was, 'Is it the gift? The one my mom promised me so long ago?' But shook her head immediately afterwards. It has been too long; she knew she would never get her present. Upon further inspection, she found that it was a package from _Sports Authority_ addressed to Hanabi, most likely something involving soccer.

Walking inside, Hinata was surprised to smell the aroma of pasta being cooked. 'Who would be cooking?' Hinata thought to herself as she made her way into the kitchen. In front of the stove was of course Hanabi, stirring angel hair around in a pot. Realizing someone was there, Hanabi turned around to see Hinata standing there with a package in her hand.

A smile grazed the young girl's face as she guessed what it was. "Is that my package?" She inquired, full of hope.

Hinata couldn't help but to smile at her enthusiasm, "Yeah it is your package." She placed it on the bar, while she took a seat at the stool. "What are you doing Hanabi?" Hinata continued even though it was quite obvious, and received a wide grin from her sister across from her.

"I am cooking dinner for us. I am almost done too." She said with obvious pride in her voice. Hinata watch as her sister took out one strand of pasta and drop it into her mouth to test, then take another piece out for Hinata to taste. "How much longer do you think? I'm not sure."

"Hmm, it tastes about done right now." Immediately her sister pulled the pot off the stove and poor it into the strainer in the sink. "Why did you do it anyways? You know I would have."

Pouring the remains into the sink and loaded the pot into the dishwasher, for later washing, she responded, "Well, I figured that I could help out a little around here, anyways I was bored." Then she continued by shrugging her shoulders. "Time to eat!" Hanabi ecstatically said as she put a plate in front of Hinata.

Smirking, Hinata began to devour her dinner. She didn't realize how hungry she was, and she made a note to make sure she eats all her lunch tomorrow at work. Work, it made Hinata visibly sad, as she thought of work. Only one day and she already hated her job.

"What's wrong?" Hanabi asked rather resigned sounding. Hinata's relationship with her sister was different from most. She and Hanabi were more so friends than sisters even though of the age difference. Since Hinata did have a lack of friends, Hanabi was really one her closest friends she had. Lately it was even weird to think of Hanabi as her little sister. She told her everything, and visa versa. Hanabi seemed to know Hinata like the back of her hand.

Hinata looked up from her meal, fork still in hand and letting a sigh escape, Hinata gave in. She was never a good liar, and Hanabi could tell if she attempted. "Let's just say work is exactly what my expectations were for it."

Hanabi couldn't help roll her eyes at her answer, "So I guess those girls were complete bitches am I wrong?"

"Hanabi! Don't talk like that!" Hinata spoke up quite loudly. She usually never spoke her mind, but Hanabi saw everything that Hinata tried to keep hidden, and she despised cursing, especially when it was coming from the lips of her sister.

Instead of apologizing, she didn't even acknowledge Hinata's outburst, and continued asking about what happened. "They are just handling their jobs like professionals. I am sure I am just overreacting, they probably wanted to ease me into work." In response, Hinata heard Hanabi mutter something under her breath, but it was too low to decipher what she said.

Hanabi then looked up from her lap and responded loud enough for Hinata to hear this time. Her words were, "Look Hinata, just don't worry about it. If these girls are what you told me, they are just probably jealous."

This made Hinata snort, but in spite of herself, "Jealous of what?" Hanabi looked as if she expected as much, but shook her head too.

"Hinata don't say that. You are ten times better than them, they are mad because they seem to have crushes on your boyfriend." Then Hanabi muttered again, but this time Hinata caught what she was say. She said 'Even though you deserve better.' Hinata was used to this from her sister. Hanabi never really warmed up to Neji.

"_Neji_," Hinata made sure to speak with emphasis with his name, "is a good man-" Which Hanabi snorted to, but Hinata ignored it and continued, "Who could have a lot better. I am lucky."

"No, Hinata he is. You are special and don't forget that." Hinata stabbed her fork onto her plate to find that there was no more food, only traces of tomato sauce across the glass. Sliding from her seat, and towards the counter, Hanabi really wished that her sister would take her words to heart, but severely doubted that it even went through her ears. One thing many people didn't know about Hinata is that she was stubborn. Oh man was she stubborn.

Placing the dish into the washer, Hinata had a picture of Neji in her mind and one of his last words 'I will e-mail…' Then Hinata's head popped up and turned towards the staircase. She quickly closed the door, and swiftly made her way up the stairs towards her room without another word to Hanabi. Walking down the hallway and into her room she noticed as soon as she walks in, a blinking notice on her computer screen which she never bothered to turn off.

Hinata couldn't hold back her excitement as she practically leaped towards the chair and clicked on the link that followed into her inbox. The email address was '_Neji_' Hinata thought as she quickly clicked on the message that opened into a new page.

He asked about the Info desk at work, and if the library got the Scientific Monthly Anthologies, and if Hinata was able to access the tri-county database with his password. He talked about his time at camp and some activities he was doing, but other than that it was a pretty short letter. The worst thing was the closing. It said _Neji_. Just _Neji_. Hinata expected after as long as they have been together and now that they are separated that he would have at least closed with _love Neji_, but Hinata shook her head and told herself how petty she was being. She knew how he was; she shouldn't expect him to change over such a short amount of time. It wasn't fair for him.

Hinata thought about answering his questions first, but _no_ and _Gabrielle and Ashley wouldn't even let me do anything but show someone to the bathroom so I am not sure if your password works_ didn't sound like the type of letter she had in mind. She wanted to express her feelings to him, to tell him how she was doing besides just work. She took a second to gather her thoughts and began to type a response to his letter.

_I am glad to hear from you Neji; I have been missing you like crazy around here. My dad is having this big dinner for all the investors of our fathers' company. I really wish you were here for that. I am glad though that you seem to be enjoying yourself at camp._

_Well work was a hassle. Times like these I wish you were here to help. I got the feeling that Ashley and Gabrielle didn't want me there; they barely spoke more than a few words to me after I came in. I don't know, maybe I am just imagining it, but I can't help but feel like they hate me. I really didn't do much today at work, I helped only a few people with minor questions and anyone else who came up they instantly asked what they needed, making sure to point out that I was new. It made me believe that they think I am ignorant or something._

_Through their body language I can tell that they don't think I belong, and I am beginning to think they are right. The way they look at me, I feel like they are burning holes into me with their eyes. It bothers me. I only wish you were here with me. After this I am going to start my SAT prep online, but I hope I hear from you soon. _

After a few moments of contemplating on how to close her message, she sighed in frustration and just wrote Hinata, like what Neji did himself.

Reading over the letter, she winced when she realized how whiny she seemed. She was about to scrap the note and start fresh, but realized that if Neji couldn't be here and they couldn't speak in their normal body language, she would have to express as much feeling as possible in this letter to suffice for what was missing. So quickly, so that she wouldn't have second thoughts, she hit send and waited until she saw a box popped up informing her that the message was sent successfully.

Hinata closed her eyes and couldn't even believe how hard it was with Neji not there with her. She didn't know how she would make it through the whole summer. Pushing the thoughts aside Hinata did as promised and started her SAT prep on her computer.

* * *

**AN:** **Okay I have to say that I am sooooo sorry how long it took me to update. I tryed really hard to make it long enough so that everyone who was waiting will forgive me.**

**I usually don't write much, even when I try so I don't know how long this really is, but now that I uploaded it, I found out that it is actually shorter than my previous chapter --' and :( sorry I am SOOOO SORRY!!! What can I say? I suck at writing long chapters. **

**For the future I do have a tendancy to take long to update so I apologize for my future self, but on the bright side that will mean longer chapters (hopefully it is long):D**

**Okay so PLEASE review, I REALLY want to hear them I do! And I have two other oneshots about Hina, hopefully in the future I will have more of a variety though. So check out my other stories and review!!! **

**Thanks for reading! You guys make me reallly happy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner Party

Okay I am sorry... It has been like a month and that is really not right for me not to edit for that long.

This is my LONGEST chapter so far so I hope that makes it a little better, but like I have said before the story is going to go **slow** and especially for the first **5 or 6 chapters**...so sorry bare with me

* * *

The night came and went. Hinata once again had a nightmare, ending with Hanabi falling deep within an unknown gorge.

It tore Hinata that she was still having troubles with everything. Hanabi seemed to have accepted the fact that their mother was gone, but Hinata always woke up with the hope that her dream of her mother was just that, a dream. It would always take a second to realize that the nightmare was indeed a real memory.

Today Hinata was taking Hanabi to the Recreational Center with her. While Hinata worked, Hanabi had a soccer training camp with some professional soccer player, Hinata didn't want to know the details.

Hinata was finishing her morning ritual of making herself perfect, she was almost finished, she just had to get her hair just right. Looking into her bathroom mirror, a frown etched her face. No matter how hard she tried, she never seemed to turn out just as she wanted, there was always a minor detail, that most would over look but for Hinata it stuck out like a sore thumb. Just then a knock came behind.

"Hinata? Come on I need to use the bathroom too!" Hanabi's muffled voice passed through the door.

Sighing in defeat Hinata put the brush down and unlocked the door. No matter how hard she tried, she was never satisfied with the way she appeared. When she opened the door, she felt a hand hit her hard in the chest, which knocked the air out of her.

Looking up from her crouched position she sees Hanabi, both hands over her mouth, and wide eyes. "Hinata, I am so sorry." Hanabi spoke, barely audible since she still had her hands over her lips.

"I was going to knock again, but you opened the door..." Hanabi let her words trail, knowing Hinata knew what happened next.

Hanabi examined her from her standing position to see if she was hurt, and the expression on Hinata's face made her believe she was going to cry. Hinata opened her mouth to speak, Hanabi sure it would be a cry of pain.

"Ow." Hinata let out with a breath.

The way she stated it though, Hanabi couldn't help but to smile. Soon she began to let out a giggle, which led to a full out hysteric laughter. Hinata, feeling much better, stood up and looked at her sister with a puzzled expression. "What is so funny?"

"You are." Hanabi paused to giggle a little bit, "I was sure you were going to cry."

Hanabi's laughs subside, only to be replaced with a smile. Really Hanabi only laughed from relief, she would feel bad if she really hurt Hinata. Even though it wasn't a hard hit, she definitely heard a thump before Hinata fell to her knees. Hinata rolled her eyes at her sister, and smiled herself, "I am not _that_ fragile."

"I'm glad." Hanabi answered while she quickly reached up and ruffled Hinata's newly combed through hair.

"Hanabi! It took me forever to get it the way it was." Her sister responded with a shrug as she headed for the bathroom door. Hinata, deciding quickly, went for the door before Hanabi could reach it. Once entering the bathroom, Hinata turned quickly and pushed the door, attempting to close it. Hanabi though wasn't going to give up so easily.

After about a minute of pushing the door, Hanabi's arms unbuckle and Hinata took the chance to swiftly close and lock the door. "Hinata! Come on I need to go in there!" Hanabi yelled while banging her fist into the door.

"You should have thought about that before you messed with me. This is payback." Hinata said while possessing a wide grin as she picked up her comb and began to go through finding the perfect line for her hair.

"Hinata!" Hanabi yelled as a useless attempt to make Hinata cave and let her in. Once again, Hinata shot her down and then there was silence.

'She gave up faster than normal.' Hinata thought as she continued brushing her hair. After a couple of minutes, something in the mirror caught her eye. Looking closely at the door handle she could see the lock slowly moving. 'The old card trick.'

Hinata decided that she had enough fun playing with her sister, and unlocked the door for her, resulting in Hanabi tumbling down into the bathroom's floor. "Done." Hinata stated simply as she stepped over her sister's body and made her way down the short hallway to her room.

Before closing her bedroom door, she saw Hanabi stand up and rub her tailbone, while muttering, "Gee, thanks." In a not so pleased voice. Hinata quietly giggled to herself as she closed her bedroom door.

A little while later, the duo took leave and headed towards Hinata's car. "Can we _please_ stop at McDonald's and get breakfast?" Hanabi asked for about the tenth time since they left down the stairs.

"We are still at the house, why don't you just run in and get a pop tart or something?" Hinata tried to reason. She was still thirty minutes ahead of schedule, and it only took about five to get to the Rec, but she wanted to get there early enough to be there first.

It isn't like she wanted to show off to the other girls, she just didn't want to feel awkward as she walked into the Library and have to swerve in between the two other's chairs that they didn't even budge when she walked in.

"Please Hinata, I need something hot! I am going to be working my butt off out there; I need a lot of carbs so I don't pass out!" Hanabi whined, hoping to convince her sister to buy her food. Maybe the whole passing out thing would work on Hinata and make her worry.

It didn't. Hinata knew well that Hanabi wasn't going to pass out if she didn't have McDonald's, but she caved anyways, not in the mood to argue with her.

"Yes!" Hanabi spoke as she dramatically pulled both arms in, with closed fist, towards her sides of her waist.

In addition to never picking up her cell phone while driving, Hinata never listened to music. It isn't that she didn't like music, in fact she loved it. She loved it enough to get caught up in the song and the lyrics, completely distracting herself.

Hanabi though, didn't care whether or not Hinata didn't listen to music while she drove. As soon as Hinata started the engine, Hanabi automatically hit the FM button searching through the different stations to her all time favorite. Hanabi didn't like rap at all, she was more of a punk, rock, alternative type of girl. To her, it pumped her up for a good practice.

It just happened to be good timing, but Hanabi's favorite song was just beginning as she found her station. It was Breath by Breaking Benjamin.

Getting into the song, Hanabi closed her eyes, and recited the lyrics from memory. "You take the breath right out of me…" Hanabi continued to sing, as Hinata decided to let her broken rule slide for the moment, because it just so happened that it was one of Hinata's favorites too.

After a little while Hinata began to really get into it, singing along in her head every lyric as they came. Then the most memorable lyrics to the whole song began and Hinata couldn't help herself, "So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left. I know that I can find the fire in your eye. I'm going all the way, get away please. You take the breath right out of me…"

Hanabi looked at her sister with only shock in her eyes. "Hinata I thought you hated music."

"I don't hate music Hanabi. It's just I don't listen to it when I am driving is all."

Hinata soon pulled into the drive through and began reciting whatever Hanabi told her. In the end, Hinata paid for three hash browns and three biscuits that Hanabi intended to eat all by herself. "Fatty." Hinata joked as she pulled out of the parking lot into the busy street.

"I am a growing girl." Hanabi says in defense as she opens a ketchup packet and puts it on her has brown.

"Don't get that on the car." Hinata says shaking her head as she saw Hanabi out of the corner of her eye making a face at Hinata.

Pulling into the parking lot Hinata looks at the time one last time before cutting the engine. She still had nineteen minutes before she would have to be behind the desk of the Library. Seeing as how Hinata couldn't leave Hanabi alone (despite her many protests) she sat with her at a nearby bench till her instructor arrived.

Hanabi was on hash brown number two and biscuit number three before the guy actually showed up. Saying goodbye to Hinata, leaving her with the instructor and other young soccer players, she practically ran to the main entrance of the Library. She still had five minutes to spare when she opened the door and felt the chill of air conditioning instantly come over her.

Of course sitting behind the desk were both Ashley and Gabrielle. "Morning." Hinata greeted cheerfully only to receive two faint hellos in return. Walking behind the desk, she once again had to battle through the small area around the other's chair. Naturally they didn't even roll their chairs inwards an inch.

Finally reaching her seat, she let out a small sigh as she sat. Looking around her desk she saw nothing that she could start work on. Thinking back to the letter that Neji sent her, she thought that would be a good idea to start.

Looking over to the other girls, she bit her lower lip. She wasn't sure how to go about finding out whether or not the Monthly Scientific Anthologies have yet arrived. Figuring she could start where it made the most sense, she walked up from her seat, and went to where she organized books the day before.

When she was looking at all the books and magazines that needed to be organized and put up on the shelves (which was a good sized pile, Hinata was happy to know that she wasn't going to do nothing today) she didn't come across any of the magazines while looking.

Furrowing her brow, she debated on whether or not to just ask Ashley and Gabrielle if they came. Surely they would know if they did. Hinata soon decided that she shouldn't really bother them with such a petty question as it was. Seeing as how she organized all the books that could fit on the cart at once, she decided that she was going to start putting them up, and hopefully find what she was looking for, already on the shelves.

Luckily the cart was not behind the counter to start with, because if it was she would have to do some major carrying (the others wouldn't help or budge most likely, just watch in amusement).

Pulling the cart through the different sections, Hinata began to work. Finding each place for each book she slid them into the missing gap. The only noise to be heard when in the Library would have to be the squeaking of the cart being pulled through out the building. Hinata tried desperately to find away to stop or at least tame the squeaking, but with no avail.

Coming to the section where the magazines were supposed to be, she found that the Anthologies did in fact come in. Unable to hold back the grin that was reaching to surface, Hinata was glad that she was able to tell Neji that they did indeed arrived.

Thinking about the other question Neji asked, Hinata began to make her way to the main computer where the database for the Library was stored.

Trying her hardest to ignore the looks the duo gave her as she passed them, she finally made it all the way to the database. Closing her eyes she tried to remember the password that Neji had written down for her.

Hinata, always trying hard to do the best, decided that instead of taking out the paper from her purse (which was at her desk, which had a traitorous course to reach) she would try to recall the password. It was good way for building her memory.

Thinking hard, after only thirty seconds was she able to remember the code. "12858195-FL-SL" Hinata spoke in a whisper along while punching in the keys.

Immediately the database for all the libraries in the Tri county area appeared before her eyes. She could see who check out a book from cities over. This was mostly use to refer someone to another Library if the book where they were looking for was check out at the Library where she worked from. There are a lot of other uses for it also, but for the most part this was all that it was used for.

Tonight Hinata would be able to write a full letter of different things that Neji would _want _to hear. She figured with this, and the story on how the party went for their father's company he would be pleased, and that is what Hinata only wanted, for him to be pleased with her.

She closed out of the database and went to her desk to continue with the rest of her day.

Usually the library was slow in the morning, which is why Hinata brought her summer study books with her so that she could be prepared for what was to come next year.

Hanabi always haggles Hinata about studying too hard and no having a 'regular teenaged' life. Hinata didn't really understand where Hanabi got her information that all teenagers should be partying on the weekend and sneaking out at night to have a good life, it isn't like Hanabi is old enough to have those types of experiences anyways, but still Hanabi always maintains that Hinata is missing out on something. Hinata didn't know what she could possibly be missing out on though. For Hinata she was perfectly happy in her perfect world. She would do her homework, study, work hard, and make herself up to his level.

As already mentioned, Neji pushed Hinata past her limits. He made her succeed in life and become an 'A' student in school. She based all her hard work with coming to par with Neji and his greatness so that she wouldn't shadow him, in a way he was her inspiration to keep on.

Lunch came and went, where Hinata sat on the bench where she saw Naruto on her first day and watched as Hanabi was being instructed by the 'famous' athlete. Coming back to the library was the same as before, she walked in, and they were already there. She opened the door to the desk, they didn't move an inch. She maneuvered her way to her desk, she swear she saw them smirk (it was from the corner of her eye, so she couldn't be 100 percent sure if they did or not).

Finally work ended and she was able to leave the place and take in everything living outside. Walking out into the sun she instantly felt the warmth spread out through her, calming her frozen muscles from the air conditioning that was down way to low in the building.

Walking towards the soccer fields, Hinata hears birds chirping and laughter come into her ears. Yes, the outside was full of life while the Rec Library was full of…nothing. It was like lifeless, dead, unless you count overwhelming co-workers.

Walking on to the grass she sees Hanabi heading in, talking to what Hinata assumed to be the instructor. After he finished talking to her, she turns and runs all the way to Hinata.

"Hinata!" Hanabi says through gasps as she catches her breath. "Guess what!"

"What?" Hinata played along and gave her a warming smile. She loved how excited her sister could become.

"He told me that he was going to try and get me into the camp for a two week camp!" She yelled with joy as she grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her towards her car.

"Who is he?" Hinata asked, without really thinking about it before she spoke.

"The instructor, duh." Hinata answered with a little annoyance. "Who else?" Before Hinata could return a word, Hanabi continued on with her story. "See it is an actual camp, like you actually go there and sleep there and stuff like that. It is usually like two or three hundred bucks and you have to register before summer ends, but I am able to go for FREE! A girl dropped out so there is a spot isn't that great?!" Hanabi said in one breath.

"Wow that was nice of him." Hinata said skeptically, it sounded kind of sketchy but she wasn't going to rain on her parade and ask questions until later.

All the way home Hanabi couldn't talk about anything besides soccer, to Hinata's displeasure. After a while Hinata decided to change the subject to the night's event. "Hanabi, do you know where your dress is?" Hanabi only had one dress, she wore it for every single dinner or occasion, and no matter how many times a person saw her wear it. She didn't really care.

"Why?" Hanabi asked. Through all the excitement she must have forgotten.

"Father is having a company get together of sorts tonight. It is formal as usual."

"Ugh, do I have to go?" Hanabi whined as she fiddled with Hinata's radio for the second time that day. "I mean I am no use there. I don't know anyone, and I don't know the purpose. You are the one who is going to inherit the company. I couldn't care less."

"Hanabi don't be difficult. You know father wants us to be there." Hinata encouraged, "It is only for a few hours and it is at our house so you won't have to even leave."

"I hate it when it is at our house. The stupid people always go into my room thinking it was the bathroom. Last time one of them knocked my lamp off my desk, breaking the thing." Hanabi complained. Hinata decided that it was better to let her rant on and on about it. Either way they both new she was going to dress up and attend. It wasn't their decision to make.

Coming home Hinata had to prepare for what was to come. She set up all the pamphlets for her father's next ventures, she made sure everything was clean, she basically did anything that needed to be done. She has always been her father's aid, especially when it came to party planning. She even booked the caterer. It wasn't her usually one, they were booked and she found a flyer for these people just outside of the market when she bought groceries. It was a good way to prepare Hinata for her future for when she eventually takes over her father's business.

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror as she put on her mother's necklace. Connecting the latch she let it fall in place around her neck. She loved that necklace, her mother always wore it. It was a small locket, though she never knew what was inside of the little thing. When she would ask her mother she would just reply "My heart". Finding it in her mother's box above her closet where she kept all her things that she cared for. Her father gave the box to Hinata's aunt, which Hinata didn't even know of. Before he gave it away though, Hinata was able to save this necklace.

Hinata realized that she couldn't open it though. She never tried to forcefully do it, in fear of the fragile heart shape breaking.

Sighing she took one last look at the necklace with her. 'It looked ten times better on her, I give it no justice.' Hinata thought as she gently put the pendant behind her back to go unnoticed by her father. Now, it was only a simple small silver chain that looked like a choker since the length of the chain was held back with the pendant behind her back. She didn't know what her father would do if he knew she went behind his back and took it, but she was going to make sure that she wouldn't find out.

Hearing the doorbell ring, she had no time to think anymore. Racing down stairs she was dragging Hanabi close behind, as they went to meet their father at the door. He opened the door now that they were in place and the first thing the guest saw was Hiashi and his happy family waiting all together to greet them. It was part of his strategy. They stood together and smiled, looking much like a family portrait. Just like a family portrait they had false smiles to convince people that they were truly happy to see them. Hanabi had to work extra hard.

They did that one by one as the guest all filed their way in. Finishing, Hiashi informed Hinata that he let the caterers in, and they were preparing the entrées as they were speaking.

Nodding, Hinata began to start her job as co-hostess. She walked around with her father, making conversation to many different quests to make them feel welcomed.

A little while into the dinner, Hinata couldn't help but notice only finger food and Champagne were being served from off the platters of the waitress and waiter. Almost as if Hiashi could read mines, his eyes met hers and his head tilted towards the kitchen door, telling her to see what the issue is. Nodding towards her father, she turned her attention to the people she was conversing with and excused herself from the group. Making her way to the kitchen she caught Hanabi standing next to her father with a strand smile and his arm draped over her.

Hanabi hated when someone touched her shoulders, and whenever Hinata asked why, Hanabi couldn't give a reasonable answer; she would just say she found it annoying. A small smile appeared on Hinata's face as she opened the kitchen door.

Looking around the smile instantly fell. The kitchen was literally a mess. Food all over the floor, and different ingredients over the counter that apparently missed the bowl when making whatever it is they was in the oven. Hinata was stunned. Her father would surely be upset if he himself came into the kitchen instead of sending her.

Walking through the mess, trying to avoid getting champagne, glass, and whatever food that was on the floor. Walking slowly she turned around to see if anyone noticed her yet.

So far she saw three people. Two she remembered as the servers. Taking a closer look, she realized that the waiter was Naruto. She couldn't believe she didn't notice before, but she shook her head and looked at the third person who was standing in front of the stove. This woman must be the head for she was much older and yelling out orders to a girl. Turning to the girl, the first thing she sees is her long blonde flowing hair for her back was turned. Once she did turn to the cook she caught Hinata's eyes. This girl and Naruto seemed rather similar, both in resemblance and their attitude.

For the whole minute she was there, she heard them yelling across the kitchen when it wasn't necessary. It wasn't a very large kitchen, unlike the rest of her house. They could hear each other just fine if they talked in a normal voice.

"Ino! Hurry up with the broom!" Naruto yelled in the highest pitch. It made Hinata's ears hurt. 'Has he always been like this?' Hinata asked herself when the girl, whose name Hinata guessed was Ino, finally tapped on the women's shoulder and pointed to Hinata.

Not sure what to do, Hinata addressed this Ino. "The broom is in the closet next to the Laundry room." You say. She smiles and says her thanks as she made her way to the room that was next to the kitchen. Finally Hinata was able to get her reason for being here out in the open. She looks at the woman trying to put it into words that didn't seem rude.

Looking at the women she had very long, dark hair, like her own, but her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. It was almost like electric, ten times more stunning than Naurto's and it had a brilliant sparkle to it when it was reflected in the florescent lighting. Her flawless skin was stunning as was the rest of her. Simply, she was beautiful. "Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuuga. I talked to you on the phone?" Hinata said hoping to put what she was going to say as kindly as possible. Thinking hard to remember the woman's name it suddenly popped into her head. "Hitomi am I right?" Hinata asked. Hitomi meaning beautiful eyes, it really did fit her well.

Flashing Hinata a wondrous smile she finally spoke, "Yes I am." Then before Hinata could say her business for being here, Hitomi answered her without her actually asking the question. "I suppose you are here about our horrible show of catering." She said that was not a question at all, she seemed to be stating a fact.

"I am so sorry for this, believe me we are usually more professional than this." Ino, who came back into the kitchen snorted, which earned her a glare from Hitomi. "It is just that we are short one person and another had to go home and retrieve the fish that I stupidly forgot. Many things have been going wrong. I apologize and I wouldn't expect to be paid full." Hinata was surprised how she was saying it; as if she had said it so many times before that it became a normal thing to say. It was just so casual. "We will finish the dinner and will cut the bill in half. I am so sorry again and I hope that you will consider us again for another occasion."

Suddenly Naruto burst through the doorway yelling about more cheese balls and hit Ino right in the back with the door, making Ino drop the glass and other items she swept from her dustpan.

"Idiot! How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to yell and get overly excited?!" Ino, who contradicted what she just said by yelling.

Turning back to Hitomi with questioning eyes, she just sighed. "_Both_ of you guys, how many times do I have to tell you there is no need to yell?" She spoke in an even, low tone.

Torn, Hinata was debating whether or not to lend a helping hand, but when she heard the falling of a platter from Naruto, she decided. "Um, Hitomi, would you like some help?" Hinata said in her best attempts to mimic how even and sweet Hitomi spoke just seconds before.

"Are you sure you can help? I mean you aren't busy with anything out in the party?" She questioned, and Hinata turned towards the kitchen door biting her lip. She was needed there, she always played a big part in the gatherings but she couldn't just let the caterers down. She smiled back at Hitomi and nodded yes. "Great! You can start by rolling these." She said as she waved her hand in front of a tray of different foods and small rolls. "Roll anything with any combination as long as it taste good and then put it on one of trays for the servers to pick up."

"Sounds simple enough." Hinata soon went to work going as fast as she could. She was finishing up her tray when Naruto came through the garage door where he was getting ice, yelling about how he was back.

"'Naruto, inside voice." Hitomi spoke as she side glanced Hinata and saw she was on her last roll. "Hinata, if you don't mind will you go outside to the van and help carry in the cooler?"

Without another word, Hinata put the roll on the plate and smiled warmly at Hitomi as she made her way out to the garage and down the driveway. Walking up to the Van she notices it is still running, but it had no driver in it. Walking around to the back door, she pulled on the handle and it turned out to be unlocked. Looking in Hinata saw what must have been the cooler the Hitomi was searching for. Hinata was able to lift it with both hands and carry it into the garage.

As Hinata was passing by her father's tools someone popped out from behind and yelled 'Gotcha!' causing Hinata to drop the cooler and yelp in surprise.

Hinata looked at the ground to see the cooler and its contents splayed across the garage floor, shocked she turned her face to the person who scared the crap out of her. Mouth open, she sees that it was Naruto, who was now dropping to the floor and cleaning up the contents. "Oh Hitomi is going to kill me." Naruto whined as he was picking up the last of the frozen foods.

"Naruto, why did you do that?" Hinata asked hoping that he wasn't really trying to scare her.

Picking up the cooler and putting it on a workbench he turned to face Hinata, while rubbing the back of his head. Then coming from the kitchen Sasuke appearing at the mouth of the garage. Glancing at both Naruto and Hinata he looked at the cooler with dirt from the floor across the side. "What did you do now?" Sasuke asked in a bleak tone.

"It was your fault!" Naruto exclaimed while pointing a finger at Sasuke. "How did you get into the house?!"

"The front door." Sasuke said while crossing his arm. "You scared her didn't you?" Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"I wasn't trying to scare her, I thought it was you!" Naruto explained. Hinata was just standing there fading into the background as these two brothers fought over what Hinata was trying to make sense of. So far she understood that it was Sasuke that Naruto was trying to scare, and not herself, but why would he try to scare anyone?

Hinata pulled back into reality when she realized that Sasuke was addressing her. "W-what was that?" Hinata asked as she stared into his piercing black eyes.

"I said 'are you okay?'." He spoke to Hinata. She believed this was the first time that he ever was talking to her. He had never done that before.

"Yeah I'm fine." Hinata said in a convincing tone. She tried hard to pull her eyes off of him, but she couldn't. It was only when his eyes went to Naruto that she was able to even blink.

Naruto was heading towards the door since what they were talking about was finished, when Sasuke called him from behind one last time and said. "Naruto, say sorry before you leave."

Naruto turned around to face Hinata. "I was about to say that!" He half yelled half growled at Sasuke.

Sasuke faded from the scene as he walked inside Hinata's home when Naruto looked at Hinata. "Look Hinata I am sorry about that." Naruto apologized.

"It is alright, but may I ask why you did that?" Hinata couldn't help but to ask. She really didn't understand why he would pop out on her like that. He said it was supposed to be Sasuke, but why would he want to do that to Sasuke.

"It is kinda me and Sasuke's game. We try to scare the crap out of each other, you know see who will scream." Then he looked down toward my dress. Following his gaze I see that my dress had food and dirt and whatever else all over the stomach of it. "That sucks."

Sighing Hinata shook her head and looked back at Naruto. "It is not that bad. I have millions of dresses. There is no point in changing now and get that one just as dirty."

A grueling two hours pass and Hinata had successfully helped in the kitchen without her father coming in and becoming upset over the fact that she wasn't there. She was sure that he would die out there without her helping, but she was sure that he only didn't come to search for her because he was occupied by guests.

"You know Hinata, I could use an extra hand around here." Hitomi said as they were packing up the remainder of their supplies.

"I don't know. I have another job at the Library…" Hinata said, trailed off sure that Hitomi could understand her refusal.

"Yeah I am sure a girl like you has fun with your friends at night, you don't want to come and work for me." Hitomi assumed, but it was quite the contrary. Hinata really never went out with friends to hang out, but she didn't think Hitomi needed to know that. "Well if you want the job, it is yours."

Hiashi walked into the kitchen right after, with a relieved face to see Hinata standing right there. "Where have you been?" Hiashi questioned, while eyeing Hinata's ruined dress.

"Sorry sir, it is my fault. I was short a person and I really needed the help." Hitomi answered for Hinata. "I am sorry for the delay, and taking your daughter away from you. There is no way that I could expect to be paid full."

Hiashi took a pause to take in all the information she threw at him at once. "Alright thank you very much."

Then Hitomi turned to look at me, while still addressing to Hiashi. "She really was a big help. I offered her a job; I would love to have her." She then faces to look back at Hinata's father. "But I understand that it is summer and she doesn't want to work two jobs."

"Yes, Hinata has a lot of responsibilities. The library is a good job for her." Hiashi agreed, while also making his point across that he did _not_ want Hinata working with the catering service.

Hinata was planning to help the caterers pack, but Hitomi insisted that she did enough and for her to go and change into something clean.

As Hinata changed into her pajamas, she noticed the Wish catering van still in the driveway. Opening her window, she climbed out so the she was on the roof and could see everything. This was one of Hinata's favorite spots when she really needed to think. Many would take advantage of her room because of a large Oak tree next to the roof where one could easily climb down and sneak out at night, but Hinata would never do something like that. She just used it when she needed to get away, but not actually leave.

Looking down she could see Sasuke and Naruto packing up the server's platters, while talking to one another. Hinata really didn't pay attention to it until she heard her name being spoken.

"You know who Hinata is?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Oh god, he was going to say it. Ever since her mother's death everyone felt pity for her that she didn't want, often referring to her as the girl who lost her mom on her birthday. That day is forever tainted for Hinata, no matter whether it is the only day for Hinata. It was now a constant reminder of what they lost.

Naruto was about to say that her mom died on her birthday, she knew it. She would look down at his face and see the pity that she despised. Even though Naruto was on her soccer team, she knew she never stood out, and went unnoticed by the younger boy, he would never remember her from the team. No one did. It is only the girl's whose mother died while running, on Hinata's birthday…. "She used to be on my soccer team." Naruto finished.

To say Hinata was in shock was an understatement. "SO he did notice me…" Hinata said quietly to her self as she felt her eyes begin to feel heavy. How she wanted to cry badly, she didn't understand why though, but that didn't stop the lone tear that escaped her guard.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he went to the other side of the car. "I remember." Sasuke, he remembered too. It shouldn't really be surprising, she did have purple eyes. The rarity of it would make anyone remember.

"Hitomi! Why does Sasuke get to drive?!" Naruto yelled so loud Hinata could have sworn he was right next to her instead of far away as he was.

"Idiot! You SUCK at driving-"Ino began before being cut off by Naruto again.

"I wasn't asking you! Hitomi…" Naruto whined. Hinata couldn't believe how different he was from what she remembered. He was only fifteen meaning he only had his permit. For Hinata fifteen seemed forever ago…Naruto just seemed so…young now.

"Naruto, I know you want to drive but it has been a long night and I can't drive so I am making Sasuke." Hitomi rationed. She was really good at calming people down and convincing people of how she felt as far as Hinata could tell.

Filling the van it took off down the street until it turned a corner and out of sight.

Hinata couldn't help the sigh that escaped her mouth as she was lying on the roof looking up at the faint stars. The suburban lights always ruined the view, but that never stopped Hinata from looking at it.

Hinata eventually went inside her room, falling asleep on her bed, not realizing that her computer screen had a box blinking indicating a new message.

* * *

AN IMPORTANT!!!!

Okay I am really sorry for not updating, but I REALLY want your guys opinions, no one really reviews or leaves me with critism or just something they think I could do to make it better, like if you think it is going too slow well then tell me. I am kinda in the dark with how you guys think...

Anyways the story is actually starting to get harder to right even though it is only chapter 4. I didn't really think about the minor details about how to incorperate the other characters from Naruto into the story, and I am trying hard not to make it too OOC ish.

Hopefully if I do finish this story I will make a sequal about Hinata's senior year and that will have the rest of the cast (ex: tenten, Shika, and others...)

So I don't know, I REALLY need to know what you guys think. I know it isn't coming along very well, but no one is really leaving advice in reviews like I hoped... It can't get better without ya.

Anyways I am going to try my hardest to not put this story on HIATUS or abandon it completely, I really hate that. I am just going to have to work hard to work out the kinks.

Okay so... bye

-Lizzie


End file.
